The present invention relates to a sealing device, on tubular and/or circular tanks, for firing membrane valves, for cleaning sleeve filters.
As is known, for cleaning sleeve filters there are at present used membrane valves, coupled to firing pipes, said valves being applied to a tank containing pressurized air.
With tubular and/or circular tanks, in order to provide the sealing, there are at present welded flanges on the surface of the tank, at the fitting region of the firing pipe and at the connection region of the solenoid valve, so as to provide an abutment surface adapted for the desired sealed connection.
Such a machining is very expensive and requires a very great skillness by the operator, who must weld at critical regions.